Empty
by Brakayla Fan44
Summary: Brady writes a song expressing how he feels with out Mikayla and others. Song Credit: Empty- Mitchel Musso. Review! Enjoy!


**Shout out to Bra-Kayla Luver 4eva for giving me the idea to use this song. **

**Empty By:Mitchel Musso **

**Bra-Kayla One Shot By: Brakayla Fan44**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Brady's P.O.V**

Ever since I left Kinkow, I felt misrable. I should have never done that. And now, I feel like my whole family is missing. I miss everyone, especailly Mikayla. I feel so empty without her. I decided that I should make a song for who I feel without Mikayla in my life anymore. Here goes nothing:

_I__ opened my eyes, I sat up in bed  
I'm thinking about this life  
And all those things you said  
I know that I messed things up last night _

When I woke up this morning, I thought of this life of mine. I was thinking about all the things Mikayla had said to me. And I know I messed up big time. I messed up everything for Mikayla. I messed up everything for everyone.

_I opened my door and to my surprise  
I could see so much love mixed with fear in your eyes  
You said you'd been worried for me all night_

I was suprised at what happened later that day. I saw Mikayla, standing at my door with love and fear in her eyes. She said that she couldn't live without me anymore and to come back with her to Kinkow. I accepted.

_And then you wrapped your arms  
So tight around my neck  
And then we ran to your car and said  
Baby, we ain't comin' back_

She wrapped her hands around my neck and I was glad to return the hug. After I packed up all my stuff, Mikayla took my hand and we ran to the air ballon that was on the roof of the apartment that I wasliving on. Then we went back to Kinkow.

_I was alone here but you found the way to me  
And it took me so long but I think I'm starting to see, yeah  
That there's so much more to life and this much I know is true  
That I'm empty here and all I want is you  
__Yeah, 'cause I'm empty here and all I want is you_

I was so lonely until Mikayla found a way to me. It took her a long time for her to confess her feelings about me to me. And to think my life felt so empty. It's not, now that Mikayla's back in my life.

_And when I was sick and strapped to my bed  
All of these images were rushing through my head  
All my thoughts filtered back to you_

When I had a cold, I stayed in bed for an entire day. Images rushed through my head and it somehow filtered back to Mikayla. It';s like we think about the same things all the time.

_'Cause you were the one who held my hand  
Who picked me up when I was face down in the sand  
I think that I owe my life for you  
_

Mikayla would always put me in a better mood when I would be in a terrible mood. She always saved Boomer and I whenever we'd get in trouble. I think I owe her my entire life.

_And then you wrapped your arms  
So tight around my neck  
And then we ran to your car and said  
Baby, we ain't comin' back  
_

I can't help but keep remebering how she begged me to come back to Kinkow with her. It keeps replaying in my head non-stop.

_I was alone here but you found the way to me  
And it took me so long but I think I'm starting to see  
That there's so much more to life and this much I know is true  
That I'm empty here and all I want is you  
Yeah, 'cause I'm empty here and all I want is you_

I can't believe it took me so long to realize that I was doing the wrong thing this entire time. I know that there's still a lot of years ahead of us, and I probably ruined that for everyone on Kinkow. I just feel so em

_I was alone you found me and made my spirit burn  
__You gave me so much love, expecting nothing in return  
And how could I do anything before I grab a hold of you  
Before I grab a hold of you to say_

I was alone here but you found the way to me  
And it took me so long but I think I'm starting to see, yeah

I so lonely until Mikayla came to get me. If only I can tell her how I feel before she slips right out of my arms. I wouldn't really understand anything anymore. Now, I'm back on Kinkow and luckily, Boomer was forgiving and let me stay on the island. But I still feel so empty.

_That there's so much more to life and this much I know is true  
That I'm empty here and all I want is you  
Yeah, said I'm empty her and all I want  
All I want is you right now  
_

Ever since Mikayla has told me to come back with her, I thought that it was strange because she doesn't usually act like that. But I'm still happy that I'm back on the island with my family. I don't feel empty anymore. Excpet for one part, Mikayla still won't talk to me. All I want now is Mikayla.

_Said I'm empty here and all I want  
All I need is you right now  
Said I'm empty here and all I want is you x2_

I feel partly empty without her. Mikayla is all I want now. After a month of being ignored by Mikayla, I couldn't take it anymore. I walked around the castle in search for Mikayla. I found her in her room.

"Mikayla?"

"Y-yes my King? Why are you here?"

"I want to know why you've been ignoring me. It's been a month since we had decent conversation. I missed that."

**Mikayla's P.O.V **

It's been a month since I talked to Brady. I haven't talked to him because I've been so embarrassed ever since I showed up at his apartment in Chicago begging him to come back. I think he knows that I like him...

Brady put me out of my thoughts, "Mikayla?"

"Yeah? Oh, right. Truth is, I like you and I didn't really realize that until you left and I was so confused with my feelings you. I didn't know how to act, so I've been ignoring you this entire time. I'm sorry." I said quickly.

"Did you just say that you like me?"

I nodded my head.

"Then why didn't you just tell me that? It's not like I was going to reject you."

"You still like me?"I asked.

"Well,yeah. Not in a massive crush way, but just as a crush."

After Brady and I talked about things, we started going out. My dad still keeps an eye on Brady, even though he trusts went back to normal and it was perfect. It feels like my life isn't empty anymore now that Brady's back. Brady said that he had a song he made when he was still in Chicago and wanted to show me. He says it expresses how he felt when he was in Chicago, without me, which is really sweet of him. It's called 'Empty." This should be interesting.

After Brady sung 'Empty', I kissed him and thanked him. 3

* * *

**That's it! Hope you guys liked it! I'm doing a one-shot song-fic for Everytime we touch by Cascada and Give your heart a break by Demi Lovato right now. Please check out my profile and the poll I have on it. Also follow me on twitter and quotev and like me on Facebook.(This info will be on my profile.)Please review! Thanks! BYE! **

**~Brakayla Fan44**


End file.
